pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Coral Ward
|ward=yes}} The Coral Ward is the fourth ward you will pass through in your journey through the Reborn region. Description Formerly a prosperous fishing town, the Coral Ward dwindled in prosperity as more and more toxins were emptied into the water, eventually leaving it a near-ghost town. The water is so polluted that most Pokémon can't even touch it. Battles here take place under a Misty Field. Places of interest Popplio Dock On the northernmost dock of the town is a mysterious woman mulling over how to rescue an Popplio stranded in the toxic water. Cain shows up and introduces the player to the woman, named Amaria, and takes it upon himself to rescue the Popplio with his Grimer, battling the player to help soothe its jitters. Blind Girl in Apartment In the Apartment building there will be a blind girl who will give you a quiz. She will ask the following questions: # How many trees can you headbutt by the Grand hall? # How many satellite dishes are there in the Obsidia Ward? # How many banners and ribbons are there inside the Peridot's Gym? If you answer 4,7, and 31, she will update your Pokegear with information on Misty Fields. After the reconstruction of the Coral Ward, the girl will ask a new set of questions: # How many train cars are there in the Byxbysion Wasteland? # How many buildings are there in the Ametrine City? # How many Pikachus are there in Nyu's house? # How many satellites are there in Spinel Town? # How many bookshelves are there in Apophyll Academy? # How many trees are there in the Chrysolia Forest? If you answered 15, 30, 23, 0, 42, and any number (she doesn't know the answer too), she will update your Pokegear with information on Fairy Tale Fields. Coral Lighthouse After obtaining the HMs Surf and Dive, the player can obtain the Coral Key (and an Electirizer as a bonus) hidden in a secret room reached by using dive behind the southern lighthouse (view picture below). The key unlocks the door to the northern lighthouse nearby. Using dive within the northern lighthouse leads the player to an encounter with a Popplio being harassed by a Huntail and Gorebyss. Defeat the two Pokemon to collect Popplio, as well as the nearby TM68 Giga Impact. pop p (1).jpg pop p (2).jpg pop p (3).jpg pop p (4).jpg pop p (5).jpg pop p (6).jpg pop p (7).jpg |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pokemon Predators.png |class= |name= |location=Coral Ward |prize= 0 |pokemon=2 }} | | Coral Gym Main article: Coral Gym The sixteenth gym the player challenges, run by Adrienn. Quests Lillipup Sidequest location location. Main article: Lillipup Side Quest Post City Restoration Adrienn's volunteers This is a main story quest. It will start once You ,Victoria, Arc, and Adrienn escape the Devon Corp facility. Adrienn will ask for volunteers for his gym. However, this quest will give some bonuses if number of volunteers exceed 10. There's 15 max volunteers. the volunteers include: # Woman in stairway between Obsidia and Coral Wards # Slacker hanging out near the bottom entrance of the Slums, yellow hair # Girl near Obsidia park, hug the wall on the right and you'll see her # Kid in Beryl library, pink hair (may need to fight a kecleon in front of the door first if you haven't dealt with the lot of hem yet) # Girl with social anxiety in Jasper Ward (First building to the left, entering by the [[Peridot Ward|'Peridot Ward']]) # Homeless man in the Blacksteam Shelter in Peridot Ward, he's sitting on a bench somewhere in there # Insufferable guy going on about his genius or whatever in front of the Grand Stairway, blue hair # Old lady in Lapis Ward, grey hair, standing in one of the spots with greenery and stuff # People watcher girl on top of the wall between Reborn City and The Desert. '''(place where Corey released his pokemon) # A guy near the '''train station, by the handrails over the lake. # Bored guy in Onyx Arcade. # Girl in an alley in the Lower Peridot ward. # A bug catcher in the north of Beryl. # A girl in an alley directly south when you enter Obsidia from Opal. # The last one is living on the house we took the Kricketot, it's a guy with a blue cap. (The first building, out of the underground railnet) To confirm you got all the 15 volunteers, Adrienn will give you an Ability Capsule and a Star Piece, along with the Wise Glasses. Rewards: * Slightly increases your favor with Adrienn when exceeding 10 * Wise Glasses 10+ * Ability Capsule, Star Piece, Wise Glasses Note: just remember that the volunteers are all within the city walls. You're not gonna find someone in Spinel town randomly deciding to volunteer for something in Reborn City. And that some items COULD be replaced when going up the number of volunteers. Spoink Sidequest This quest is tied to The Klefki Sidequest resulting in a long Chain. see article: The Klefki Sidequest see article: Sanctum Key Sidequest see article: Deino Special Encounter Special Encounters Isn't the Pokémon Center just next door? In the house to the left of the Pokémon Center, a young boy frets over a Skitty that has taken a rough fall. He's certain he can help it himself, even without the Pokémon Center, but his grandmother knows he needs something like an Ultra Potion to help. If the player has one in their bag, they can give it to the boy and let him heal Skitty himself. He still worries about what would happen if he just let it go out into the wild again, so, exasperated, his grandmother asks if the player would be willing to look after it for them. The Skitty will know one of these moves: Wish, Sucker Punch or Zen Headbutt. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and can be found in more wards! A Dish of Rain During rain, a Lotad will appear on the docks. Spoinkspoinkspoinkspoink After encountering the Spoink in the Obsidia Ward on a clear day, the Spoink will run to the storage unit southwest of Pokémon Center and hide in one of the boxes. Please store the elderly in the proper storage unit After obtaining the Warehouse Key from the Obsidia Ward, the lower storage unit by the docks can be opened, revealing the true Day Care Couple. They give the player their heartfelt thanks and tell them they are welcome at their Day Care any time. Please store eggs in the proper storage unit The Warehouse Key also unlocks the storage unit south of the Pokémon Center. After the Day Care Couple have been released, a Team Meteor Grunt will appear, counting up the Pokémon stolen from the Day Care. The Grunt notices the player and complains about their constant interference, but chooses to escape rather than confront the player, their task completed. With the Grunt gone, the player can make their way to the back of the storage unit, where a lost Happiny has ended up. Pokémon Post City Restoration Items Slowpoke Tail can be obtained on the lower dock after starting Spyce sidequest Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Coral Ward |prize= 462 |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Trivia *The story told by the old woman outside of the gym is a reference to the intro of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **This is also a subtle reference to the fate of Adrienn, as Aang of The Last Airbender experienced a fate similar to xers. *The lyrics Cain sings are from Comin' to the Rescue. Category:Locations Category:Wards